sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Baldies
MS-DOS Windows Saturn Playstation |genre = Real-time strategy |modes = Single-player }} Baldies, known as Baldy Land in Japan, }} is a real-time strategy video game for the Atari Jaguar CD, Macintosh, Microsoft Windows, MS-DOS, PlayStation and Sega Saturn. It was initially released for the Jaguar CD in , followed by the PC version, which was released November 28, . It was developed by Creative Edge Software, with the Jaguar CD version published by Atari, the PC version published by Panasonic Interactive Media, and the Saturn version published by Banpresto. The PlayStation version was released in 2003 by Mud Duck Productions. The game is a top view real-time strategy game, in the vein of Command & Conquer and Warcraft. The object of the game is to build a community of characters called "baldies", which appear as short, plump bald people, and help them against the 'hairies', who are bearded short little hairy people. In 1998 a sequel named Skull Caps, also developed by Creative Edge Software and published by Ubisoft for Microsoft Windows, was released but had little success when compared to its predecessor. Gameplay The aim of the game is to kill every baldy of the opposing team, usually the hairies. This is achieved by constructing houses which breed baldies. After this, the player may construct a barracks and/or a scientist lab. A barracks builds bullets for the first stage of the house, then grenades. Soldiers outside equip these items. Scientist labs research and create inventions, which can burn, blow up, or drown other baldies and hairies. After constructing 4 big houses, the player may give baldies wings, which allow them to fly. Release Ports for the Amiga CD32 and 3DO were previewed and slated for a May 1995 before the game was launched, but these versions were never released by GameTek. Part of Panasonic's marketing campaign for the game was a tour of bald-haired promoters distributing free demos of the game in New York after its release. Reception | GSpot = 6.5/10 (PC) | rev1 = Next Generation | rev1Score = (JCD) | rev2 = PC Games | rev2Score = B }} The four reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly criticized that the graphics are mediocre and the controls are difficult to get used to, but summarized the game as "a step in the right direction" for the Jaguar with its challenging strategy and many amusing tactics for defeating enemies. A review in GamePro took a reverse position, saying that the graphics are excellent and the controls are simple and easy to master, but that the music is too repetitive. They called the game "a great sim for beginners." A Next Generation critic relentlessly praised the game. He found its greatest strength to be the freedom of the gameplay, which allows the player to delegate responsibilities any way they like among the baldies or enjoy the unpredictability of what they come up with when given only general guidance. He summarized, "Featuring cute graphics, literally hundreds of levels, and a novel game premise, this title is definitely a game worthy of a second look." In a review of the PC version, Chris Hudak of GameSpot called the game "the single weirdest game I have ever played", criticizing the concept as well as the execution of the game. Notes References External links * [https://atariage.com/software_page.php?SoftwareLabelID=1063 Baldies] at AtariAge * [https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/jaguarcd/916014-baldies Baldies] at GameFAQs * [http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/baldies/ Baldies] at GameSpy. Archived from the original on May 2, 2012. * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/baldies Baldies] at MobyGames Category:1995 video games Category:Atari Jaguar CD games Category:Cancelled 3DO Interactive Multiplayer games Category:Cancelled Amiga games Category:Cancelled CD32 games Category:DOS games Category:God games Category:Mac OS games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Real-time strategy video games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games